uzumaki's trust
by Tennisfreak01
Summary: Naruto has been betrayed. Will he be able to get back with Hinata? I suck at summaries so ill let u read the story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto. No matter how much i cried i still couldn't own him. I think i need to cut more onions...

This story takes place after the Toneri incident. No bashing except for kiba. I like the sasusaku bash but it wouldn't go well with first chapter is somewhat confusing but bear with me guys, it will get better. Like share and of course...REVIEW!

I tried to keep it as close to the canon as possible. It still has a few changes but that will be explained later. I have terrible english as i am not even american so bear with me. ENJOY!

normal talk/ narration

 _Thoughts/ flashbacks_

 **KURAMA**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze:

Age: 19

Rank: tokubetsu jonin, former Anbu captain

Bingo Book Rank: SSS Class, flee on sight order in all lands

Status: Single

It was a bright sunny day in konoha. The sun was shining and there was a light cool breeze. All was peaceful throughout konoha…..almost. Near the famed Forest of death, sounds were coming from a training ground. Sounds like an earthquake. They were making the very ground shake and sending shockwaves throughout the village.

These sounds were generated by a shirtless 6 foot 3 blonde-haired shinobi.

His body glistened with sweat as he struck a massive cliff-side. Each punch sending spider-web like cracks throughout the rockface.

This man was Naruto Uzumaki, savior of the world and heartthrob of the entire female population of the ninja world.

It has been 5 years since the defeat of Kayguya and two years since the Toneri incident.

 _"I thought you loved me too Naruto but it seems that it was Kiba all along."_

With one final punch that shook the entire village, Naruto demolished the entire cliff..

With that he threw his head back and let out an unearthly roar. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His electric blue eyes flickering into red slits momentarily.

Naruto was now a tokubetsu jonin. Although he was the most powerful shinobi ever, he refused to keep his old position of Anbu Captain. he didn't feel his childish dream to become hokage anymore. Naruto had long since lost that drive. He had a son to take care of at home and he would be damned if his boy would feel neglected or forgotten because of his job. Naruto was all to familiar with that feeling of loneliness from his own childhood.

As he was toweling himself off, he heard rustling in the bushes. He turned around only to have his stomach drop.

These she was, the woman he thought would give him all the happiness. The woman he thought would give him the place in her heart that he always hoped that someone would. The woman he hoped to marry and have a family with.

The woman he thought he loved.

Hinata stood across from him as he put on his jacket. Hinata blushed and averted his gaze by looking down. Naruto was the most eligible bachelor in konoha and here he was shirtless across from her. All his years of hard work and training had paid off and he had a body to die for. She was brought out of her musings by a deep harsh voice.

"What do you want Hyuuga-san?"

His cold eyes and harsh tone broke her heart

"An-Ano N-N-Naruto-Ku-"

"Please stop Hinata," He interrupted her.

" Don't call me that, you have no right to call me that after what you did" He spoke coldly.

"Pl-please Naruto-ku-Naruto I truly am sorry for what I did, I was not thinking straight I truly do love you. Please I left kiba because i want you. I love you and only you. I made the biggest mistake ever and I wish to change that please ac-accept my love for you Naruto." She nervously stuttered out. He turned to face her making hinata hopeful….until he heart his harsh barking laughter.

"Please Hyuuga-san, trust me I am not a henged Kiba. You have no right to say that to me after what you did to me."

 _FlashBack no jutsu:_

 _Six months ago:_

 _" Naruto was jumping through trees. He would have used the Hiraishin that was taught to him by his dad but he was escorting Kakashi Hatake along with Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend, home from the annual Gokage meeting._

 _The Kage had all discussed what to do with the moon and Toneri. Another topic that came up was the choosing for all the new kage. The Raikage had chosen Darui, the tsuchikage had chosen Korutsuchi, the Mizukage had chosen Chojuro. Gaara would remain the kazekage though. Finally Kakashi, the Rokudaime hokage said that he was going to choose Naruto as the Nanadaime Hokage._

 _Naruto was jumping for joy in his head when he heard the news. He could wait to share the news with Hinata. He had been on a 2 month mission in Otokagure and had been called to the meeting directly from there. He missed her touch. The feeling of her soft hands on his back as she hugged her and her soothing voice as she asked him about his day. They had yet to take the final step in their relationship as they both felt that it would be better to wait until they were married. Thinking of that, he fingered the velvet box in his pocket as he visualized what her reaction would be when he asked her to marry him._

 _" Getting nervous about the question Dobe?" Sasuke questioned smirking._

 _"Hehe, yeah teme, you know it isn't as easy as it was for you and Sakura ttebayo." He laughed. Sasuke blushed at that statement. Sasuke had come back to the village about a year ago and had proclaimed his love to Sakura. Sakura had accepted him with open arms. He asked her to marry him 3 months later and they were now the clan heads for the Uchiha Clan._

 _Kakashi laughed at his formers students bickering. Although they were as close as brothers, that did not stop them from arguing like when they were little gennin. As soon they arrived at the village gates, Sasuke took of to find and meet Sakura at the hospital. Naruto said how he was going to go talk to Hinata and pop the question._

 _As he walked to his home, people would bow to him and little kids would give him small flowers as a token of gratitude. Ever since the Pein incident, the civilians had given him more respect. Him saving the world twice essentially sealed the deal. Fathers would attempt to ask him to marry their daughters and women would throw themselves at him in attempts to woe him._ _Naruto didn't mind but his heart belonged only to hinata._

 _Naruto had renovated his old apartment complex into a cozy home as it was abandoned. Tazuna was all to willing to build him a new home with the finest equipment and features. When given payment, Tazuna rejected him saying that Naruto's ability to change his country was good enough payment._

 _Hinata had moved in with him a few months before and they enjoyed their new home. As he came to the entrance, he saw that the door was unlocked. " Huh, that's weird." He thought. As he walked in, he didn't hear anything but his enhanced fox senses picked up a unusual sound coming from upstairs along with a faint chakra signature from upstairs._

 _Naruto warily went up the stairs and slowly stated to hear more sounds. His heart dropped as he heard moaning sounds coming from his bedroom. He quietly made his way to the door and stopped._

 _"Ohhh, Kiba-kun, ohhh, I love you so much kiba kun." This was accompanied by small quiet grunts._

 _Naruto had enough and swiftly opened the door. There she was, the girl who said that she had loved him since childhood and said that she couldn't wait to have a family with him. There she was moaning under her teammate and his so called friend as she was rutted on his bed._

 _Hearing the door open, both Hinata and Kiba were shocked to see Naruto standing in the doorway with a bouquet of lavenders in one hand and a small velvet box in the other with tears streaming down his face. When he dropped both of them hinata paled and blushed as she had been caught._

 _Kiba broke the silence by barking " Hey what are you doing interrupting us loser?"_

 _They could feel the temperature drop in the room drastically as Naruto's eyes turned into red slits. His voice contradicted his body language as he weakly asked "Hinata, why did you do this, I thought you loved me?"_

 _Her voice was very unusual as she said coldly" I thought you loved me too Naruto but it seems that it was Kiba all along." Kiba hearing this smirked knowingly. " You heard her, leave at let us finish our business." He laughed._

 _Naruto turned to him and snarled " this is my house Kiba and you can take your ass and your whore here and leave this instant." He turned towards Hinata as they left. " Hinata I don't know why you did this but I just want you to know that I actually did love you and I was going to ask you to be my wife today. Thank you for showing your true feelings to me. I would have hated to have had married someone who was going to cheat on me and hurt both me and my future children."_

 _Hinata's only response was a cold hn and she left the room along with kiba._

 _As kiba and Hinata shushined away, Naruto fell to his knees and cried for the first time in 5 years._

 _"Why me?" he thought_

 _He was broken out of his musings by a deep voice in his head._

 **"SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU KIT, FRANKLY I AM APPALLED BUT THIS SORT OF STUFF HAPPENS. NO MATTER WHAT, JUST REMEMBER THAT I WILL STAY BY YOUR SIDE AND ALWAYS SUPPOR-WAIT WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP DAMNIT! NARUTO!"** _Kurama started screaming as he saw the glint of a kunai._

 _"No more kurama. Good bye old friend" Naruto sighed woefully as he drew the kunai in towards his stomach._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Please Naruto, I can't imagine my life without you. Kiba lied to me! I misjudged you, I was tricked by him and believed him like an idiot. I made the biggest mistake of my life, please I wanted to tell you this for months now but I couldn't. Please Na-n-naruto-kun. I love y-"

"Give it a rest will ya" Naruto interrupted coldly.

"Obiously, you didn't have even a silver of trust in me to begin with so why should I believe you. Honestly I should thank you. What would have happened if we would have been married Hinata? Would you still cheat on me and screw over my kids and leave them without a mother? Take your fake love back to your Kiba-kun. You seem so eager to give it away so leave me out of this." He snarled

With that Naruto hiashirined out of the training ground and back to his home leaving a crying Hinata on the ground.

"I know you don't believe me Naruto but its true. I still love you and only you. No matter what, I will prove it to you and gain your love again Naruto-kun." She thought determinedly.

 _Thats it for chapter one guys. Let me know how you want the story to turn out. I have a basic idea and story line but you guys will ultimatly decide the outcome._

 _Pairings: Sasusaku, inosai, shikatema, nejitenten,chojikarui, gaaramatsuri, jiraiyatsunade, rockkurotsuchi, irukaanko, kakashishizune, yamatoayame_

-i know its wierd.

REview please, flames are okay too. let me know what you think and how you think it should go

thx guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, its tennisfreak01! Thanks for all the reviews, I am busy with volunteering overseas and with my college so I couldn't post anything for a while. I am back in the country and I had a lot of time to write. I have finished 4 chapters and will be posting the soon after revising them. Stay tuned.


End file.
